1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns the field of diffusers for devices for packaging and dispensing a product. The invention can be particularly advantageous for cosmetic products, and more particularly for diffusers for devices for packaging and dispensing a foaming product such as a body cleansing or care cosmetic.
2. Description of Related Art
Packaging and dispensing devices conventionally include a pressurized container containing the product packaged in aerosol form. The container can for example include a valve equipped with a hollow rod for activating the valve in order to allow the controlled dispensing of the product to be applied. The product is generally applied in the form of a foam.
To that end, the known devices include a diffuser which is provided with a collar to allow its fixing on the pressurized container, in particular on the valve seat, and a diffusion head. In order to allow dispensing of the product, the head includes a dispensing channel inside which the hollow output rod of the container fits, and at least one aperture for output of the product connected to the dispensing channel.
The documents U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,121, U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,158, U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,046, WO 00/76880 and GB 641 233 disclose examples of devices of the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,046 describes a diffusion head mounted on a pressurized container and a dispensing channel opening out at an expansion chamber, with a grille for output of the product partly delimiting the expansion chamber. The output grille is provided with the aim of ensuring improved expansion of the foaming product when it is being dispensed.
Through its design, this diffusion head has the drawback of encouraging use of the device either in a substantially horizontal position, or in an upside-down position in which the diffusion head is oriented downwards and is situated under the pressurized container.
Use of the device in these positions is particularly problematic when the container contains a non-miscible two-phase mixture and when the dispensing of the mixture is performed with a dip tube.
Applicant of the present invention has determined that such positions of the device during dispensing of the product generally cause losses of gas from the pressurized container, which can make it unusable after only a few uses. This is because, in these positions, the gas contained inside the container can escape via the dip tube, which generally makes the dispensing of the product remaining in the container impossible or unsatisfactory, the container thus becoming unusable. These losses of gas can thus bring about on the part of consumers a negative assessment of the devices provided with such a diffusion head.
The present invention therefore aims to remedy these drawbacks.